Iron Man Gets Blasted
by julliet15
Summary: While Iron Man stays in the waiting room for a multimedia conference, he meets Phineas & Ferb and gets a taste of his own medicine. Random crossover fic!


**So, I wrote this as a creative writing assignment, and I thought I might as well post it as a crossover FanFiction. This basically involves Iron Man getting a taste of his own medicine at the hands of Phineas and his brother Ferb.**

* * *

Tony Stark hated waiting rooms. He hated waiting rooms because they involved… well, _waiting._ He simply did not understand why the billionaires' billionaire had to be subjected to the same dull torture that normal people had to endure. Yet here he was, waiting for the doors of the conference room to open up so that he could talk to a bunch of boring men in suits who are in charge of all the media of the world, including Marvel Universe. Iron Man had to talk over the Avengers' role in the Marvel Universe, which Tony thought was already fairly obvious: to save the world, duh!

A ten-year-old boy with a triangular head and red hair walked into the waiting room alongside another boy with green hair and plopped down in the only available place – the seat right next to Tony. Tony said nothing for a while, until he was unable to bear the boredom of silence any longer.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you have your parents with you?" asked Tony in half-curiosity.

"Nah," replied the boy amiably, "My brother and I are here to represent our own show on Disney. What's your name?"

"Uh, don't you _know_?" chuckled Tony in a slightly condescending manner. "I'm Tony Stark, otherwise known as the amazing – and handsome - Iron Man." The boy only looked blankly at Tony, which made Tony clear his throat in an attempt to fend off the awkwardness. "I suppose I'm just better known in the Marvel Universe. What's your name?"

"I'm Phineas Flynn and this is my brother Ferb," answered Phineas simply. "He doesn't talk much. We're inventors."

"Oh really?" said Tony in intrigue. "So am I. Tell me, what exactly do you invent?"

"Oh, Ferb and I can make _anything_," responded Phineas dreamily as his eyes glazed over with the flood of his own imagination. "We plan on having the funnest summer ever."

"Hm, funnest summer ever," echoed Tony. "You do realize that it's winter here, right?"

"After this we plan on building our own amusement park," informed Phineas, who was oblivious to Tony's comment. "It's gonna be platypus-themed."

"Great," drawled Tony sarcastically. "Well have you ever made your own superhero suit from scratch?"

"Actually yes," replied Phineas enthusiastically. "We called ourselves 'The Beak.' We saved Danville from a villain named Khaka Peü Peü."

Tony snorted. "Sounds like a threatening dude. I've battled a Norse god, and his whole army of aliens."

"Do you mean Loki?" asked Phineas.

"Pfft, of course you know him," Tony scoffed. "Yes, I fought Loki."

"Cool! Loki is so awesome!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Uh, I'd say evil, not awesome," corrected Tony. "Either way I'm more awesome that Loki. For one thing I'm better looking, and for another I can blast him to smithereens."

"Not without the suit you can't," pointed out Phineas matter-of-factly.

Tony rolled his eyes, but continued, "Also, I'm way smarter than him. I mean come one, I've been a technological genius since birth – it's in my genes."

"Does that make you better than him?" said Phineas.

"Yes, I think it does," affirmed Tony with a nod.

Ferb handed Phineas a technological gadget, which Phineas held out for Tony to see. Tony raised his eyebrows at Phineas amusedly.

"What's that?" inquired Tony.

"While we were talking, Ferb was making an imitation design of the Iron Man arm," informed Phineas proudly. "He knows a lot more about comic books."

Tony couldn't suppress a laugh. "An imitation? Good luck trying to match my work."

Phineas turned to Ferb and said, "Hey Ferb, why don't you demonstrate for Tony?"

Ferb stood up, took the gadget, and slid it onto his outstretched arm. Tony stood up as well, holding his hands up in pretend surrender.

"Whoa there bud, don't hurt me," chuckled Tony.

"You might want to step aside," suggested Phineas good-naturedly.

"Okay kid, I'm tired of your whole game here," sighed Tony. "Tell your brother to back off."

"It's not a game," Phineas assured.

"Yes it is," asserted Tony, staring hard at Phineas as if he were the father scolding his son for telling lies.

"No it's not," responded Phineas. "Go on, Ferb, show him."

"Well I'm not getting out of the way no matter what you – " Tony was interrupted by a bolt of some unknown substance hitting him in the gut and causing him to fly backward, slamming into the double doors leading to the conference room.

When Tony Stark landed in a groaning heap on the end of the long conference table, the boring men in business suits looked at him in astonishment. Lifting his head, Tony smiled half-heartedly and said, "Am I on time for my appointment?"

* * *

**So was it good? Not so good? I know it's not one of my best works, but I think it's a nice thing to read to pass the time, you know?**


End file.
